The focus of this project is on the relationship of smoking, drinking and diet to head and neck cancer. Samples of alcoholic subjects will be matched to head and neck cancer patients, patients with "other" cancers and patients hospitalized with selected medical illnesses. Alcoholics are matched by age (plus or minus 2 yrs.) sex, race, socioeconomic status, dietary intake and either smoking or drinking. Differences in smoking and drinking between head and neck cancer patients and matched alcoholic subjects will be determined as will differences between the other matched samples. Various environmental exposures among head and neck patients will also be examined. A number of hypothesis have been formulated and will be tested. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Feldman, J., Hazan, M., Nagarajan, M. and Kissin, B. "A Case-Control investigation of alcohol, tobacco and diet in head and neck cancer." Prev. Med. 4, 444, 1975. Feldman, J. "Relationship of smoking and drinking to head and neck cancer." Prepared for presentation at the 104th Annual Meeting American Public Health Association, Epidemiology Section, Miami Beach, Florida, October 19th 1976.